


May I Have This Dance?

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Challenge Response, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: After hearing from Jeanine about Sherlock’s love of dance, John takes Sherlock for a date to a dance hall, but things don’t go to plan.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment, kudos and subscribe. Enjoy!

John remembered his wedding. He remembered Sherlock’s dancing. It was magnificent. Later in the evening, Janine told him that Sherlock had always loved dancing. And so, for their date, John was taking Sherlock to a dance.

Both men wore their most expensive suits and took a taxi to the hall. John tried the door but it was locked. He tried again and knocked many times, but the door still didn’t open. John felt defeated, he must have got the wrong place or the wrong time. He walked away slowly, back to Sherlock.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I must have got something wrong. Let’s go home.” John said. Sherlock smirked. “What? Why are you smiling? What have I missed?”

Sherlock raised a finger and pointed to a sign, beside the hall. ‘Due to the excellent summer weather, we’ve moved our dance to the park down the road. Turn left at the bottom of the street and come and join us!’

John was extremely relieved and he and Sherlock walked down the street, with a skip in their steps. They turned left and saw the dance, in all it’s glory. Glen Miller music was playing on some speakers, ‘Moonlight Serenade.’ Men and women in beautiful clothes waltzed together as the sun set.

“May I have this dance?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” John replied.

They beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! Please give kudos if you enjoyed the it. Subscribe to the series or to my profile if you want to see more of my work. Please comment to give me any feedback you have. I love reading what people think and I respond to every comment. 😀


End file.
